


needy

by tinymeatgang



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymeatgang/pseuds/tinymeatgang
Summary: cody’s trying to sleep, he really is, but noel won’t stop talking





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> noels voice. yeah.   
> pwp but with fluff at the end bc i’m a sucker for that

Cody doesn’t consider himself to be a needy person when it comes to being in a relationship. He understands boundaries and knows when something could be considered too much.

But hearing Noel murmuring in his sleep for the past half hour, voice impossibly low and deep, Cody can’t be blamed for... _needing_  his dick inside him at that moment. He tried to jerk off, and he _did_ , but that was over two hours ago, and the only thing that it accomplished was leaving him feeling unsatisfied. Especially considering he had Noel literally laying right next to him, pretty and stripped down, mumbling nonsense in a voice so smooth, he swore it was sending vibrations all over him.

But waking up someone for sex was needy. Cody wasn’t a needy person.

He wasn’t, he wasn’t, he wasn’t.

But... having to listen to his boyfriend’s unconscious rambling... getting off to it... and still not feeling satisfied... well, no one could really blame him for needing so much more that it was actually starting to drive him a little insane. He needed Noel to touch him, needed to hear him talk more, to say more in that smooth voice of his that was already deep, but made even lower and raspier with sleep. 

Cody covered his face with his hands, completely frustrated, and turned on his side to face away from Noel. 

He was right in the middle of wondering if he should just jack off one more time when he heard Noel whisper his name. 

“Co...dy,” Noel mumbled quietly and let out a small groan. Cody took his hands off his face and turned his body back to face Noel’s instantly. 

Noel was still asleep. Still facing Cody, blanket still draped over his hip, and chest still rising slowly from his breathing. He let out another small groan and Cody scooted closer to him. 

He shouldn’t wake Noel up. He shouldn’t wake Noel up. 

“Cod...y...” Noel breathed out again and Cody thinks,  _fuck it_ , and shuffled closer to his sleeping boyfriend.

“Noel,” Cody whispered and leaned over to kiss at his neck, hand slipping down in between their bodies and under the blanket covering him to loosely grip his dick, stroking slowly. Noel shivered against him but stayed asleep. Cody gave him a few more strokes before turning them over so that he could kiss his way down his neck to his stomach and then down to his hip. 

Cody pulled the blanket away from Noel, causing Noel to shiver slightly again, and made his way down to his dick, leaving open mouthed kisses and gentle nibbling everywhere. Noel still hadn’t woken up and Cody licked and bit at Noel’s hip bone, pumping his dick a couple more times until it was completely hard.

Then, Cody took him into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Noel breathed out and Cody’s eyes slid shut when when he felt fingers thread through his hair, pulling gently. 

He hummed approvingly around Noel’s dick and looked up to see him, eyes half lidded and still a little sleepy, but completely focused on him. Cody groaned and reached down to wrap a hand around his own dick. 

“Fuck, yeah, baby,” Noel murmured, so deep and low that it only fueled Cody’s ambitions more. “Just like that.”

He sped up his movements, on both his dick and Noel’s, making sure to swirl his tongue around the head a couple times before taking more of him into his mouth. Noel’s pulling at his hair, a little too rough but Cody likes it like that, and his moans are getting more cut off and Cody knows he’s close, so he pulls off with an obscenely loud _pop_. 

Noel made a sound resembling a growl, turning him on so much, that Cody almost went back down to finish sucking him off. Almost.

Instead, he climbed over to straddle Noel’s lap, reaching over to the bedside table to grab lube. He popped it open quickly and Noel reached out to help him, but Cody swatted his hands away and poured a generous amount onto his own hand. 

“Let me-“ Noel tried to reach for the bottle again but Cody just grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head before leaning down to kiss him. 

Noel went willingly enough, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Cody took the opportunity to reach around to work two fingers into himself.

God, he knew if he had let Noel do this, everything would be over way too quickly, and he really wanted Noel’s dick inside him. 

Cody managed to get a third finger inside before Noel twisted out of his grip to reach down between them and pump Cody’s dick slowly. Cody whimpered and pulled his fingers out.

“Fuck, okay, let’s do this. Put your dick inside me now.” 

Noel threw his head back to laugh and Cody took that opportunity to lean down and suck at the exposed skin, biting gently and then licking it after. Noel’s hands found their way to Cody’s waist, and brought him down to rock against him, teasingly dragging his dick along Cody’s hole. 

Cody gasped and rocked down again, but Noel stilled his hips and held him in place. Cody glared down at him, but it disappeared when Noel did the movement again. “Noel... god, please, I need you inside me,” he moaned.

“Yeah?” Noel laughed lowly, but repeated his teasing move. 

“Noel, I swear to god if you don’t stick your dick up my ass in the next sec- Fuuuuuuuuuuuck,” Cody let out as Noel finally pushed all the way into him with one quick stroke. “Fuck me,” Cody breathed out and let his head fall back, grinding down on Noel’s lap, wanting more. Noel continued to move his hips up to match his thrusts with Cody.

“Look so fucking good like this,” Noel huffed out, hands tightening around his waist, holding him still so he could thrust up into Cody. “So fucking needy, couldn’t even fucking wait for me to wake up, huh?” 

Cody moaned and nodded his head, looking down at Noel and moaning again at the sight. “Yeah, I- oh fuck,” Cody grit out as Noel hit that spot inside him that made him see stars. 

Noel smirked and moved his hips in the same way, harder this time, and Cody knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

“God, Noel, please... Please, please, please.” He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, he couldn’t even think straight, but he kept pleading, asking Noel for more. 

Noel groaned and brought his thumb up to Cody’s bottom lip. God, Cody hadn’t even noticed it had been quivering until it stopped. “God, you want so much more don’t you. Bet you’d be willing to do anything I’d say just to have me keep going.” Cody shut his eyes and moaned loudly, nodding quickly and taking Noel’s thumb into his mouth and sucking lightly. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Noel said approvingly, pushing two more fingers into Cody’s mouth. Cody took them happily. “So good like this, Cody, so fucking good. Wish I could take a fucking picture of you like this, show you how fucking good you look with my fingers in your mouth. Mouth made just to suck, huh?” 

Cody felt spit start to trickle down to his chin as Noel pumped his fingers in and out, in time with his thrusts. Cody moaned loudly around Noel’s fingers. He pushed back onto Noel’s dick and looked down at him, begging with his eyes for more.

Noel pulled his fingers out of Cody’s mouth, and was about to protest when Noel wrapped his hand around Cody’s dick instead, swiping his thumb over the slit and then pumping quickly. Cody’s eyes rolled back and his head lolled back. 

“Look at me,” Noel said lowly, thrusting up into Cody a little harshly, hitting that spot inside him dead on. Cody arched his back and groaned loudly, but looked down at Noel through half lidded eyes. 

“You wanna come?” Noel asked. Cody nodded quickly and Noel huffed out a laugh, slowing his movements. Cody made a protesting whine.  “Forgot how to speak? You’re not coming unless you beg for it.” 

“God... Noel, please. _Please_  let me come, I need- _fuck, yeah, right there_ \- god, I need to come, please let me come, ple-“ Cody’s cut off by Noel pulling him down into a kiss, licking his way into his mouth and Cody responding with the same enthusiasm.

Noel pulled back, but left their foreheads resting against each other. He felt Noel nod, letting him know he could finally come, but it wasn’t until Cody opened his eyes again and saw the intensity and heat in Noel’s stare that he came undone. 

“Noel-“ he choked out and came all over Noel’s hand and their stomachs. He closed his eyes and leaned against Noel more, still rocking down onto Noel to send him over the edge too. 

“Fuck,” Noel groaned out after a few more thrusts, bringing their mouths back together as he came hard inside him.

Noel stilled his thrusting after a few seconds and pulled out slowly. Cody whimpered softly at the feeling and Noel brought a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing soothingly. 

“Oh, ew,” Cody said. Noel stopped rubbing his neck and looked at him questioningly. Cody shook his head and moved it back into Noel’s hand so that he could continue the soothing motion. “S’nothing. Just always forget how weird come feels coming out of my ass.” 

“Dude, ew.” 

“Hey! It’s YOUR fault!” 

Noel snorted and playfully shoved Cody off him. Cody laughed, grimaced at the come still leaking out, but didn’t make an attempt to get up and clean himself up, too lazy to move. Neither does Noel. 

They turned to face each other instead. Cody grinning stupidly when Noel’s hand reached back to rub his neck again. Noel rolled his eyes at him but smiled back fondly.  

“Sorry,” Cody said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Noel raised an eyebrow. “For waking you up with sex, I mean,” Cody explained himself. “I’m usually not needy like that but, god, Noel your fucking _voice_ -“

Noel scoffed and gave him an incredulous look. “You?? Not needy? Bro, that’s more than 50% of your personality.” 

“What???” Cody practically squeaked, cleared his throat and tried again. “What?”

Noel stopped rubbing Cody’s neck and Cody followed his hand, making a noise of discontent. 

“See?” Noel laughed, but brought his hand back to Cody’s neck. 

“I am not needy,” Cody pouted, not noticing he moved closer to Noel as he said this. 

Noel looked at him sympathetically and nodded as if this was something that was completely obvious by just looking at Cody. 

“Look up needy in the dictionary and you’re right there, dude.” 

“I- okay that isn’t even an original j-“

“Fucking poster boy for needy, surprised they haven’t set up a billboard in your honor with you begging to have more fingers in your mouth-“ 

“Okay, okay, fuck! Alright, I get it, okay?” Cody huffed, slightly embarrassed, a little hurt, but also turned on at the last image. He started to turn away from Noel begrudgingly. 

Noel snickered and Cody felt hands weave around his waist, pulling him back against Noel’s chest. Noel nipped at Cody’s ear and whispered, “Didn’t say I didn’t like it tho.” 

Cody shivered, but a small smile appeared on his face. He turned over to face Noel again to place a soft kiss on his lips. “Whatever, dude, you’re the one who was whispering my name in your sleep. _Co..dy... Codyyyy,”_ he tried to pitch his voice down as low as it could go to try and impersonate him, and then returned to his normal voice after failing. “Needy ass bitch.” 

Noel laughed again, eyes crinkling a little and Cody’s heart fluttered at the sight. Noel continued to smile as he placed his hand on Cody’s cheek, thumb stroking gently. Cody leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. God, he _was_  needy wasn’t he. Cody leaned in for another kiss.

Noel continued to smile against his lips as he reached down to wrap his hand around Cody’s already hardening dick. “Guess I’m feeling a little needy again right now.” He waggled his eyebrows at Cody comically. Cody snorted softly as he wrapped his own hand around Noel’s dick, tracing the tip with his thumb and smirking when Noel thrust into his hand. 

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah... first one to finish... sleeps in your gross wet spot...” Noel murmured between small pants. He smiled and winked at Cody.

Cody tried but failed to hide his smile, quickening his pace on Noel’s dick instead.

“Oh, fuck off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the finger sucking was inspired by “how to suck dick in a god honoring way” so thank you for that masterpiece


End file.
